


Welcome To My House

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Hunters, flirty nix, hunter carwood lipton, hunter dick winters, nix's sexy car, unbearable flirting, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: The bodies are piling up and Dick and Carwood still don't know how to protect themselves from the demon that is apparently stalking Carwood.  While they wait for Harry to give them answers, they figure they might as well ask Lewis Nixon, vampire, what he thinks.





	Welcome To My House

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I hope you all enjoy the torture that I'm putting you all through. This is so much fun for me to write! By the way, expect a slight...detour...next chapter XD
> 
> PS: Nix's age is inspired by Dick's line from the series where he says "Should've been born earlier, Nix." And, of course, because Nix would have partied the hell out of the 1920s.

 

 

 

 

They slept through the night, somehow.  The next morning, Dick woke to find the bodies of two vampires dumped on his front porch.  He almost tripped over them when he opened the front door.  Neither of them were particularly mangled this time around, though there were bruises on their arms and necks, spread apart like finger-prints.  Dick knelt and checked both the bodies—they had the Chicago mark as well.  And whatever the hell had killed them wasn’t deterred by the meager wards on Dick’s property anymore.  Which made him wonder if the wards on the house were any safer. 

It was ironic, really, that the vampires weren’t the threat, here.  That there was something so much worse out there, stalking Lip.  Lurking around Dick’s property.  Something that killed vampires.  For what?  For fun?  For trying to claim the demon’s contract?  And Dick knew that Lip had a history with the Chicago coven, but sending this many vamps after him seemed a bit excessive.

Dick was loathe to wake his friend, but he did anyway, in order to show him the two bodies on the porch.  Lip just stood next to Dick, hair messy and eyes red, as he stared down at the two dead vampires.  He didn’t even react as Dick staked them and they dissolved into dust.

 

 

 

Dick made some eggs for breakfast while Lip sat hunched over at the kitchen table, shaking his head occasionally as if at war with himself.  “It just doesn’t make any sense.”  Lip said.  “What in the world is going on?”

“I wish I knew.”  Dick said.  He served them both breakfast and they sat, thinking, over their coffee.  “Maybe Nix knows something that could help?”  Dick offered.

“Maybe.”  Lip nodded.  “You should ask him.”

Dick pulled out his phone and started tapping away at the screen.  “ _Found two dead vampires at my front door this morning.  The wards in the yard aren’t working.  Do you know anything that could help?”_

The response was immediate.  _“Yeah.  Me.”_ Then, right after, _“I’m serious, Dick.  Please let me come help you.  I might not know much about demons, but I know vampires.  And it sounds like there are a lot of those around too.”_

Dick barely managed to hold back his scathing response that Nix was _also_ a vampire and allowing him into Dick’s home might be making matters worse and less safe.  But he stopped himself.  So far, Nix _had_ been helpful.  He’d given them the only info they had thus far on Lip’s situation.  And come to think of it, he’d never actually tried to hurt Dick.  Hell.  Dick sat his phone down and picked up his coffee.  Lip was watching him. 

“So, what did he say?”  Lip asked.

Dick sighed.  “He said he thinks he can help if he’s here.”  He sat his coffee down.  “He wants to come here.”

Lip raised his eyebrows.  “Wow.  Really?”

“Yeah.”  Dick frowned.

“Well… what do you think?  Do you want him here?”

Dick huffed, annoyed.  He had no outlet for all his feelings right now.  “I don’t know.  I mean, he’s a vampire, Lip!  What am I supposed to think?  We hunt vampires!”

Lip frowned.  “You know it’s not as simple as that, Dick.”

Dick studied Lip’s face and conceded.  “I know.  It’s just… the alternative….”

“That he actually means what he says?”

“Yeah.”  He eyed his phone, which had just lit up with a new message: _“Dick?”_   Dick ignored it for the moment.  “I don’t know how to deal with it if he means what he says.”

“If he actually just likes you and wants to help you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’ll never know unless you give him a chance.  But it’s your decision, Dick.  And it’s your house.”

“Right.”  Dick picked up his phone and stared at the face that had gone dark.  “If he starts any funny business, I can always just stake him, right?”

Lip quirked a brow.  “Right.”

Dick sighed, muttering to himself “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  Then, Dick typed in the address of his farm house, just outside of Lancaster, Pennsylvania.

Nix’s response was almost immediate.  _“I’ll be there a couple hours after sundown.”_

Dick glanced up from his phone at Lip, who was watching him with interest.  “He’ll be here after dark.”

Lip nodded.  “Alright.  Hopefully he can help.  So.  Where are we going to put him?”

Dick chuckled.  “I didn’t really think about it.  I guess we can put a cot in the study and put blankets over the windows or something?”

“Yeah, that sounds like it could work.”

Dick downed the rest of his coffee, then added “And keep a crucifix or something handy.  You know, just in case.”

“Right.”  Lip said.  “Will do.”  Though of course, Dick knew, his best friend had much bigger problems.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Around noon, Harry emailed them a series of files about demons.  Honestly, there wasn’t much.  Still, Dick and Lip settled in and started reading, taking notes and sharing important points as they came across it.  None of the scholarship proved too helpful.  Demons are from Hell, blah, blah, blah.  They deal in souls.  Nothing can kill them.  The best you can do is send them back where they came from.  The most useful thing that Harry sent them was a Latin exorcism which was reported to work.  It could send a demon back to Hell.

“Look here,” Dick said, showing the document to Lip.  “Exorcism.  We should probably memorize this today.”

“Yep.”

And so the next couple hours were spent with Dick and Lip reciting the exorcism to each other.  The house was filled with the Latin chant of “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ ….”  Over and over and over again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly before sundown, Dick and Lip walked the perimeter of the property renewing the wards but altering them to allow vampires in.  Even though Dick knew he would fix it in the morning, it went against all of his instincts to do so.  This was insane.  Absolutely insane.  What the _hell_ was he thinking, letting a vampire into his home.  _His home!_ He was a hunter, for Pete’s sake!  Though, as Lip had pointed out earlier, it was never as simple as that, was it?  There was more gray area than they liked to admit to in the supernatural and hunter community.  And sometimes you just had to take a man for who he was, not _what_ he was.  He hoped he wasn’t making a fatal mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick didn’t know where Nix was coming from, but two hours after sundown, the glare of headlights flashed through Dick’s living room windows and he forced himself to take a deep breath.  Lip patted his arm and said “I’m right behind you, pal.”  Then Dick pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the door.

He arrived just in time to see Nix put his beautiful Chevelle Convertible into park, then climb out of his car.  He gazed at Dick from across the car then reached in the back for a bag and a cooler.  He was dressed in jeans, boots, a black shirt, and a blazer.  His hair was ruffled from the wind but it cascaded in wisps over his forehead.  It looked artfully arranged, regardless.  Dick watched Nix climb the porch steps and then in just two strides, Nix was standing directly in front of him across the threshold of the open front door.  Nix flashed a small grin, and Dick caught just the hint of fang.  “Dick.  Thanks.”  He said.

Dick nodded.  “Nix.”  And then he didn’t know what else to say, so he let his eyes wander down the vampire until they landed on the cooler.  Dick glanced back up to Nix and raised a brow.

Nix actually blushed.  He swallowed nervously and shrugged.  “Dinner.  And, uh…food for a couple days.”

“Right.”  Dick said, suddenly feeling nauseous knowing there was blood inside the container.  He wondered what kind.  “Well, I guess I should have expected that.”

Nix chuckled nervously.  “Yeah, well.  A guy’s gotta eat.”

“Hmmm.”  Then, deciding to take pity on Nix, Dick stepped back from the door and waved him in.

Nix stared at him, unmoving.  “Dick.  You have to actually invite me in.”  Then he faltered, his throat bobbing nervously.  “Or, I mean… the porch is fine too, for now.  But I don’t know when the sun comes up….  Is there a place in town?”

Dick’s heart squeezed, just for a moment, at the vulnerability and uncertainty on display before him.  He wondered if it was all genuine.  He managed a small smile.  “Come in, Nix.”

A real, relieved smile spread across Nix’s lips and he sighed as he stepped across the threshold.  “Thank you for inviting me into your home.  I’ll be on my best behavior, like I said.  I promise.”

Dick nodded.  “I’m holding you to that.  Come on, we’ll put that in the fridge and then I’ll show you to where you’ll be staying.”

“Sounds good.”  Nix chirped.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Dick felt the weight of Nix’s eyes on him.  He wondered what the vampire was thinking.

It was a normal thing to make space in the fridge for more supplies, but it was strange to see that they were bottles of dark red.  Nix blushed again as he passed them to Dick.  Dick didn’t ask where it had come from and Nix didn’t offer.

After Dick showed Nix to the study and he dropped his bag, they made their way back into the living room, Nix again trailing after Dick.  Lip raised a hand when they arrived.  “Hi, Nix.”

Nix nodded.  “Lipton.  Nice to see you’re still in one piece.”

“Yeah.  Thanks again for the info, by the way.  Things could be a lot worse right now if you didn’t give us the heads up.”

“Sure,” Nix said, eyeing the space.  “No problem.”  Dick motioned for him to take a seat on one of the chairs.  “So, what do you guys do for fun around here?”

Dick snorted.  “Well, lately we’ve been holed up waiting for information on demons.  We got some today but it wasn’t very helpful.  Except for an exorcism, which might come in handy.  Aside from that, we’ve just been cringing at the random bodies piling up.”

“Sounds fun,” Nix said, rolling his eyes.  “Could I see the exorcism?”  Dick passed it over and Nix reviewed it for a second before nodding his head in approval.  “Sounds pretty legit.”

Dick quirked a brow in question. 

“Oh,” Nix said, waving one of his pale hands, “I took Latin in school.”  He paused.  “And Greek and French, if either of you have a need for it.”

“Interesting,” Lip said, eyeing Dick from across the room.  “How long ago was that?”

Nix glanced up from the laptop screen, a smirk on his handsome face.  “I admire your subtlety.”  He directed his gaze toward Dick, though, as he answered “Before the War.”

Dick’s eyes widened.  This was good information.  He was surprised at himself—he really knew very little about Nix.  And yet, here the vampire was, relaxing in Dick’s living room.  “Which war was that?”

Now Nix’s eyes seemed to darken, losing their happy spark.  He sighed.  “The ‘War to End All Wars.’”

Lip whistled and Dick couldn’t help the look of surprise on his face.  “You were alive for World War I?”

Nix chuckled, but it was edged in dark humor.  “Yeah.”

Lip must have sensed his discomfort because he said “So, you think you might be able to help us with our little problem?”

“Yeah,” Nix shrugged.  “Maybe.”

“How?”

Nix’s face lightened a bit.  “Well, I _am_ stronger than you.”

Dick rolled his eyes.  “Maybe so, but those other vampires were, too.  And you don’t wanna know what they looked like come morning.”

Nix winced.  “Fair point.  I’m also good at finding information.  Maybe I can talk to your hunter friend, Harry, and see if we can dig something up.”

“Sure.  Maybe.”  Lip nodded.  “Well, I think I’ll get a little shut-eye.  Wake me if anything comes up, Dick?”  Dick knew that was Lip’s very polite way of asking _Are you going to be okay if I leave you alone with a vampire?_

Dick smiled softly.  “Sure thing, Lip.”  _I’m fine._

After Lip had retreated to his room (leaving the door cracked), Nix said “So.  You guys just…sit around and…wait?”

“Yep.”  Dick said.  “Still glad you came?”

Nix smiled.  “Yeah.”  Then, “How do you kill time?”

“We read a lot.  Plus, you know, we have a tv and internet and stuff.”

“Nice.  Could I borrow a book?”

Dick couldn’t help the surprised smile that spread across his lips.  “Yeah, sure.”  He waved toward the bookcase.  “All the mysteries belong to Lip, but I don’t think he’ll mind.”

Nix wandered over to the shelf and began to peruse.  “Does that mean all the historical fiction is yours?”

Dick didn’t understand why in the world he was blushing over a completely legitimate literature genre, but here he was.  “Yes.”

Nix plucked one of the mysteries off the shelf and returned to his seat.  “History fascinates you, huh?”

“Yes.  I always enjoyed it in school.”

“Well, if there’s anything you wanna know….”  Nix shrugged.

“You’ll answer?”

“Well, we’re trying to build trust here, right?”  Dick nodded in agreement.  “I’ll do my best.”

“When were you born?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

Nix relaxed back into the chair.  “That one’s easy.  1894.”

Dick’s eyes widened.  “And you were turned…?”

“In 1919.”

“So you’re….”

“Forever 25, yep.”

“You’re over 120 years old.”

“Sure am.”

“Bet you’ve seen a lot.”

“Some things, yeah.  I mean it, you can ask if you want.”

Dick considered for a second.  “How often do you need to eat?”  He knew it wasn’t the type of question Nix was expecting—the vampire’s jolt of surprise told him so—but he wanted to know how difficult this was going to be to manage.

“At least once a night.  A couple if I’m using more energy.”  Nix’s eyes flickered over Dick’s face, looking to gauge his reaction.  Dick kept his face purposely impassive.

“Hmmm.  Are you hungry?”  Nix’s throat bobbed, and he cast his eyes toward the kitchen.  “It’s okay if you are.”

“I had a little something before I left Jersey, but uh… yeah, a bit.  I haven’t slept as much as I should lately.”  He smirked.  “That redhead I was telling you about.”

Dick chuckled.  “Oh, right.  Him.”  He rolled his eyes at himself.  “Come on.  Let’s go grab something to eat.  I’m a bit hungry myself.”

Nix’s eyes widened.  “I, uh… I wasn’t going to eat in front of you.  I don’t have to, it’s okay.”

Dick huffed and stood from his seat.  “Nix, I invited you here.  I know you’re a vampire.  I might as well get used to it.  Come on.”

“If you insist.”  Nix rose and followed Dick into the kitchen. 

Dick opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood and the fixings for a sandwich.  His stomach turned at the sight of the blood, but he forced himself not to react.  He put his food together real quick then settled across the table from Nix.  Nix held the bottle between his pale hands but hadn’t opened it yet.  “It’s pig’s blood,” he offered.  “In case you were wondering.”  He fidgeted just slightly in his seat.  “So I can just pop into the local butcher shop if I need more.  It won’t be a problem.”

“Sounds fine.”  Dick said, then took a bite of his sandwich.  He motioned for Nix to do the same.

It amazed him, really, how the overly-flirtatious vampire he’d met before had shifted into this nervous, self-conscious one sitting before him.  Still, under his gaze, Nix twisted the cap off the bottle and took a deep drink.  His eyes fluttered closed and his throat bobbed gratefully.  Dick found his eyes glued to Nix against his better judgment.  Nix gulped a couple times then pulled the bottle away and opened his eyes.  They seemed just a little bit brighter than before.  Nix made a face and stuck out his tongue. 

“What’s wrong?”  Dick asked.

“It’s terrible when it’s cold, but worse if you warm it up.”

Dick hummed, thinking of the implication and every time that Nix had suggested he wanted a taste of Dick’s blood.  No matter—he hadn’t done anything untoward, and right now Dick was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

They finished their meal in relative silence then retreated back to the living room to read their books.  Several times, Dick felt himself nodding off, but he wouldn’t allow himself to let go.  Not until Nix caught him one time and he raised his thick, dark brows in concern.  “I can keep an eye on things, if you want to get some sleep.”  He offered.  “I’ll be up until at least dawn, anyway.”  Dick pursed his lips, thinking of a polite way to decline, when Nix cleared his throat and said “You can rescind the offer if you want, and I can sit outside while you rest.  I don’t mind.”

And then suddenly Dick felt like a real jerk.  Seriously, he _had_ to get over his hang-ups.  Yeah, Nix was a vampire, but _he’d never done anything to hurt Dick or Lip._ So, Dick squared his shoulders and decided to deal with it like a man.  “No,” he said, “There’s no need for that.  You can stay.  And yeah, I think I’ll lay down for a little bit.  Thank you.”

“No problem.”  Nix said, a smile spreading across his lips.  He settled further into his seat and opened the mystery book again.  “Sleep well.”

“Thanks.”  Then, trusting that Lip had done what they’d discussed earlier in the day, Dick retreated to his own room and readied himself for bed.  He set his alarm to wake him in a few hours, then slipped the silver crucifix over his neck.  He locked his bedroom door then crawled into bed.  Despite his anxiety over having a vampire under his roof, exhaustion eventually won out, and Dick slept.

 

* * *

 

 

The shrill ring of his phone woke him three hours later, just before his alarm was set to go off.  He glanced at the screen and realized Harry was calling.  Dick sat up and answered.  “Harry?”

“Hey Dick, sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay.  What’s up?”

“I finally got ahold of my contact and he sent me a new warding spell and set of instructions to help you guys out.”

“Great.  What is it?”  Dick rubbed a hand down his face and, realizing he was still wearing the crucifix, removed it and tucked it into his bedside table. 

“Okay, so basically you have to take four iron nails or spikes, drip some of your own blood on them, and then bury them at the four corners of your property.  Then, you need to walk the property lines and chant the spell that I’m going to send you.”

“Okay.  So what will it keep out?”

Harry chuckled.  “According to my guy, everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yep.  Everything that’s not human.  Great, right?  I told you this guy is good.”

“Yeah, Harry, that’s great.”  Dick said, wincing.  “It’s just… is there a way to make an exception in the ward.  For like… an individual?”

“An individual?  Dick, what are you talking about.  You don’t….”  The line went quiet for a second, then he heard Harry curse.  “Dick, tell me you didn’t.  Tell me you didn’t invite that vampire to your house.”

Dick sighed, wearily.  “I did.  He’s here right now, Harry.  And I need an exception to the ward.”

“God damn it, Dick!”  Harry growled.  “Do you really think you can trust this Lewis Nixon guy?”

Dick shrugged.  “We’ll find out.”  Then, “Seriously, Harry.  I need an exception to the ward.  Can you get ahold of your guy again and ask if it’s possible?”

Harry groaned.  “He’s gonna be so pissed off at me, Dick.  I sure hope this is worth it.”

Dick sighed.  “Yeah, me too.”

“Fine.  I’ll see what I can do.  In the meantime, _take care of yourselves._ I mean it.  First, a goddamn demon, and now a vampire.  See what happens when I leave the two of you alone for too long?”

Dick didn’t bother fighting back his tired smile.  “Thanks, Harry.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Harry mumbled, then ended the call.

Dick rubbed a hand down his face then rose from his bed, stretching.  Time to go see what Nix had been up to for the last few hours and make sure that Lip hadn’t been eaten in the middle of the night.  Dick’s life was so surreal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, and they keep me going! Please let me know what you think. Also, feel free to come find me on my tumblr @realhunterswearplaid. 
> 
> PS: Here is a link to Nix's sexy car, if any of you are wondering. Just picture him driving it. You're welcome.
> 
> https://www.hemmings.com/classifieds/cars-for-sale/chevrolet/chevelle/1973763.html


End file.
